Minecraft: The Story Of Two Heroes
by Singer1701
Summary: A journey, huh? Sounds exciting, full of adventure right? Weeelll not really when you are stranded with a weirdo and no memory.. So I guess this is just my luck? • • • HELLO WELCOME TO MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!(RATED T for epic battles scenes and injuries) :3 Bai!
1. Prologue

Minecraft: The Story of Two Heroes

Prologue

The cold wind blows as the sunset spreads a soft pink colour across the sky, a small pig can be seen in a tree and the campfire sitting close gives off a... Well, warm warmth. I walk over to the tree-pig and help it down, "Yaaaaay bacon", my friend sitting near me says as the pig tries to sniff my pink hair, I never really knew why it was that colour though. "NOOO YOU SHALL NEVER GET BACON!", I yell back and slap her after putting the pig down, "OH NO YOU DI-ENT," she yells back as she tries to slap me back but I narrowly dodge and she trips over tree-pig... She stands up laughing, "Well played fair pig," she says in a posh way bowing at the pig, "We... are crazy," I say between laughs, "Buuuuuuuut... The BEST people are," my friend sighs as she sits down next to me, she is around the same age as me but is a bit taller and has brown hair with lots of freckles. We both laugh then the night falls silent, The cheerful mood dies as we both see an eerie glow in the distance. I stand up signalling for my friend to follow... As we creep closer we can see that it's- a bright light shines from it and we get blown back...

 _?'s POV_

 _The moon is high in the sky, i look down at the two unconscious girls laying on the ground. I point my staff towards the pink-haired one, I gasp realising who she is. They don't need to remember this I decide after I free both of them from paralysation spell and walk away before they wake up._

 _"Goodbye..."_

 **A/N: HELLOOOOOO and welcome to my first official FANFICTION!**

 **I really hope you guys like it and follow these two girls. JUST SAYING I miiiiight except an OC later in the story via Pm but not yet... Anyway I don't really know how this story is gonna turn out I just have an idea and I hope you like it BUH-BYYYYEEEEE MY POTATOOOEEEES! PS: Future chapters will be longer this is just a short prologue so BAI! (•.•=)/**


	2. Chapter 1: Every Story Has A Beginning

Chapter 1: Every Story Has A Beginning

I slowly start open my eyes and look at what's around me, as my eyes start to focus I sit up putting my head in my hands trying to think...

Where am I? How did I get here? Who is that brunette? Why is there a pig? And most importantly, WHO exactly am I...

Tøó mãńÿ qûęštīöñś, ñøt ėñøūgh åńšwęrš...

As I sit up staring blankly into nothing, the little pig stands up to come sit next to me. I look at it and the hesitate before petting it lightly, it then rolls onto its back and I continue scratching it, deep in thought. I look at the scenery around me finding a forest with a small clearing a little bit further away and a small campfire in the middle. Is that mine? I don't know.. What I do know is that Girl has some relation to me... I just don't know why yet. I walk over to the campfire and blow on the embers in hope I can get it started again... With no luck I walk back over to wake up the stranger, but the pig beat me to it already jumping all over her and licking her face, "whaaaaaat? why is there a pig licking my face? Should I be worried?" She says just after opening her eyes, "well what if the pig has dreamed ALL his life JUST to lick someone's face, huh?" I say slightly smirking, "well that IIIIS true I gue- WAAAAIIIIIIIIT who are you?" She realises and sits up in a hurry, I stop smiling and walk back to the campfire, "I...I don't actually know..." I say slowly with her following me, "I don't remember anything either now that I think about it..." She sighs, I go to scratch the back of my neck but instead feel a handle, "Whaaa-" I start to say but as I pull it out I see it's a sword, I start at it in disbelief without any words being able to come out of my mouth. The stranger turns around to see the sword in my hand and backs away quickly, "WAIT, HOW DID I EVEN GET THIS?!" I say almost dropping it and freaking out, looking closer at the sword I can see the pink tint to the blade and a purple-ish blue handle-grip-thingy with 'Kyra' inscribed onto the blade and 'Starlight' on the handle. I hold the handle tight, "Kyra? that sounds... Familiar, is that my name?" I think out loud, "Ky-ra... Kyra... KYRA!? I KNOW THAT NAME... But where from...?" The stranger starts shouting trying to remember, "what's _your_ name?" I try to say calming her down, "yup! I know that name.." She says concluding happily, "sooooo yup is your name? OK THEN," I say smirking, "wait, what?" She says confused, "I asked for you name and you said 'yup'," I explain, "Sure! My name is yup then!" She laughs, making me laugh too. So first question is answered... I think to myself smiling, "now where is that pig?" I say realising it was gone... Įñ thę trêë... I hear a voice, "who said that?" I ask, turning around and to my surprise I see a pig in a tree, "what are you talking about? I heard nothing..." Yup says with a VERY and I mean VERY confused look on her face... I just open my mouth speechless and walk over to help the pig behind me in the tree

-~LE TIME SKIP TO AFTER HELPING TREE PIG AND GOING TO THE CAMPFIRE AND EXPLAINING ABOUT THE VOICE ~-

I sit staring at the fire wondering about that voice... "Kyra... What if that voice... What if you have some sort of ability or... ' _Power_ '?" She says slowly and emphasising power. I just sit and stare at the fire, "here, try on this rock," Yup says picking up a pebble, "what do you want me to do?!" I yell shrugging, she just gives me the 'I don't know' look. I give up and stare at the pebble, I think about what I want it to do. I keep staring at the pebble and it starts to wobble then falls out of yup's hand,"weeeell that was a-"

I start to say then look down at the pebble... Floating an inch above the ground. I open my hand and face it towards the pebble, I widen my eyes as it flies into my hand... "That... WAS AWESOME!"I hear yup yell excitedly making me jump as I forgot she was there. "I-I..." I try to comprehend what happened as the world spins around me and...

What happened you may ask?

Tøō mãńÿ qûęštīöñś, ñøt ėñøūgh åńšwęrš...

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter a bit short I tried to make it a lot longer but I kinda found It would be better if I ended it there so SORRY! I was looking at the story and I saw there was ALREADY 4 views! This may seem stupid to you but to me this means SOOO much! Anyway I hope that you continue following our two friends on their journey and if you see this here's a cookie *gives reader a cookie* and for any undertale fans, here's Napstablook**

 **/0!0/**

 **/_/**

 **Anyway BUH-BYE MY POTATOES!**


	3. Chapter 2: What just happened?

Chapter 2: What just happened?

 **A/N sorry this will be quick but 23 views *o* I'm getting like, 4 new viewers each day 0-o thank you guys I am SO grateful anyway I'm going to try a new style of speech so I'm going to put each bit of dialogue on a different line to try and make it less confusing for you guys, (as suggested in a review I hope this is what they meant) please review and let me know if it looks better :3 BYE MY POTATOES (but really peoples, THANK YOU!).**

Kyra's P.O.V-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _"Kyra, KYE! Wake up!"_

I hear echoing in the blackness. I feel nothing yet I try so hard to wake up...

"KYE! Please! please..." I slowly flutter my eyes open, everything is blurry but I can make out Yup sitting next to me,

"Y-You should've g-got the pig to jump on m-me..." I slowly say with a smile on my face,

"KYRA! You're awake! I didn't know what happened and I started freaking out..." She says looking down at the ground,

"well what actually happened? I don't remember most of it..." I say trying to remember the eventful afternoon,

"Weeeeell you were being all amazing and psychic with that pebble and then I called tree pig over but when I looked back you were on the ground and I wasn't sure what to do..." She started ending up mumbling,

"Well I guess magic has a price? I'll be fine I just work on it and get better at it!" I laugh then start to stand up, my legs sore from being still for so long. I look up at the sky and see the moon high up, I hear something rustling in the dark of the forest and we go quiet while waiting for another sound. To our luck we hear a branch snap and a man look out from behind the tree looking scared,

"Welcome to the party! Well the two-people-that-don't-count-as-a party-because-there's-only-2 group," I say trying to lighten the mood,

"H-Hi I'm sorry I got lost in this forest... Do you mind if I stay here the night?" He mumbles, obviously very shy,

"Sure, I'm Yup and THIS is Kyra," she says pointing to me, did we REALLY just let a stranger stay at our camp for the night? At least he SEEMS kind... Ok I admit it, we are stupid. We sit there awkwardly until tree pig comes to greet us,

"Why hello there nice to see you have come to join us after abandoning us for the whole day," I say pretending to be mad but then begin to crack up for no apparent reason with Yup joining in.

?'s POV

Am I glad I found a place to stay? Maaaaaaybeeee... These people are seriously odd, they didn't even ask my name! Should I ask? I don't know... I mean the have a pig from a tree and they act as if I'm not even here, talking away...

"Uhh girls, don't you want to know my name?" I mumble earning awkward looks from the two girls

Yup's POV (CUZ I CAN :D)

Ohmigod... I forgot to ask his name I mentally facepalm as I give a 'oops' look at my friend

"Heh... Heh... My bad... What IS your name?" I laugh it out awkwardly with Kyra just staring at me, her facepalming on the inside AND outside.

"Well my name is-" the guy starts to say as we all hear a loud groan as I pick up my awesome... Stick-branch thing while Kyra draws her katana-looking sword and Steve draws a bow that I didn't even notice before. I back up a bit until I hit a tree, which of course I didn't even notice there either,

 _Stupid me, you've cornered yourself now,_ I hear my subconscious yelling at me mentally even though I was the furthest away from it as I tightly grip my stick and hold it up in defence.

Kyra's POV (Finally, we're back)

I stare at the weird creature, looking all blocky and green and kind of like the guy that was staying here... but more blocky and green,

 _NUUUH NO KIDDING KYRA_ , I mentally yell at myself. I feel an instinct telling me to attack, and I listen. I jump forward at the blocky, pixelated abomination of a... Something and slice at it it but it just turns red and falls to its side laying there *poof* it turns to smoke and disappears into thin air right before my eyes leaving me with a surprised expression and an open mouth. I look over to Yup and see she has the same expression as me right now,

"So what's IS your name?" I ask, still shaken from the event that took place seconds ago,

"Steve," he replies finally.

 **A/N: ok sorry you descriptive people who are cringing at my horrible descriptions of characters but I'm trying to add a bit of humour idk if it works, you can review and tell me to stop the attempted (and failed) humour.. Soz felt like an explanation was needed... Now onto a happier note, Thank you 'the Average Reader' for some constructive criticism, I like getting this stuff because I can't see half of the flaws and it helps out a lot. SECONDLY, OHMIGOD THANK YOU SO MUCH ANONYMOUS USER YOUR REVIEW LITERALLY MADE MY DAY! Sorry if I sound weird right now but it did and if you read this, here have a cookie *gives a cookie* I hope you stick with this story for a while :D anyway feel free to review, follow or even favourite O.O I really appreciate all the support for this story and I will REALLY try to make updates appear magically for you to read as quick as I can! Once again, thanks for the support aaaand BUH-BYE MY POTATOOOOEEES! STAY KAWAII! Ps. Seriously I can't stress this THANK YOU enough to you guys! :3 sorry for the long A/N**


	4. Quick AN coughcoughlong

QUICK AN

Sorry guys you were probs expecting an update SORRY! But I just wanted to take some time to say THANK YOU SO MUCH MY POTATOES! HERE, FREE COOKIES! Thank you anonymous user, you are OFFICIALLY a KAWAII POTATO! Thank you all my readers and every. Single. One. Of. You. Are AMAAAZING! Anonymous user if you ever get an account or have one TELL MEEEEEEE tysm guys you have NO idea how happy I am I appreciate EVERY review and even if there's hate (and there will be) it's ok to have an opinion:3 (and I'm always looking for yours). I just thought of something, haters would be AWESOME fangirls/boys because think about it they go OUT OF THEIR WAY, JUST to hate on something no matter what... Sorry random thought but I'm rambling now so TYSM U GUYS AMD GALS and I am sorry this is so long but I'm typing this on my phone using data rn #dedication but I am so grateful to you guys, thanks for the support but I gotta go write my fanfiction PS. If you ever have an idea for the story please feel free to review and follow OR EVEN FAVOURITE O.O so as always, BUH BYE MY POTATOOOOEEEEES! STAY KAWAAAAIIIII! :3 3


	5. Chapter 3: CREEPERSSSSSS

**Ni Hao, Bonjour, Kamusta, Halo and Hello! Welcome far and wide I only just looked at what countries this story is being viewed from and there was so many! Anyway sorry for lacking in updates I have been busy over the weekends and such (and have been lazy ;-;), but now, on with the story! (FOR NARNIA! No? Ok sorry)**

Kyra's POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ok... So currently I am hanging onto a tree for dear life as weird green creatures (exploding moss (GameTheory reference)) threaten to explode at the bottom with my sword sent flying far away by one that I ACCIDENTALLY bumped into so now I have no clue what to do and am currently deciding if I should ditch my friends and take tree pig with me as we save ourselves and come back in 50 years to finally help them and become heroes! *puff puff* THAT was a long breath... Ok maybe not that plan, but we need to think of something quick... Oh wait, I'm psychic, heh.. Kinda forgot about that one. I may not be strong but I can try,

"Yup, Steve, I have a great idea!" I say trying to sound sure of myself,

"That's exactly what you said last time when you suggested to climb a tree," Yup sighed,

"And we all know how that turned out," Steve added...

"OKAY, OKAY I have a crazy idea. Happy now?" I ask face palming,

"Yep! So much better, now hurry up an- oh wait, you aren't thinking of.." She starts and I nod smirking,

"You passed out AFTER A PEBBLE, I repeat, after. A. Pebble." She says worried,

"Well there isn't anything else to try so..." I explain (Me: #YOLO ok I'll stop interrupting :), I close my eyes and try to channel any remaining energy into my mind, thoughts and feelings as I focus when suddenly through the darkness of my closed eyes I see the world in front of me, everything outlined in neon colours and I also see waves everywhere so I look at Yup and Steve and surprisingly they follow, they make an aura around them and as I close my hand they start to pick them up and pull her closer, I look around trying to pick up any other waves around us and channel them all into the movement. I didn't realise I was standing on one foot balancing perfectly on the branch (Like a ninja!) and before I knew it Yup and Steve were over in our tree, safe. I opened my eyes with blurry vision as sudden exhaustion came over me and I held back onto the tree trunk for support. I felt light-headed and slumped onto the tree as black edged around my vision,

 _Help..._ I think as I am about to let go and give in to the exhaustion,

 _Whatsssssss thisssssss_ , I hear projecting into my thoughts, I slightly jump at the sudden reply,

 _Hello? Who is that?_ I think again,

 _Itsssss me..._ I hear projected into my mind again (A/N:GOLDEN FREDDY? MARIO? ADELE? Sorry don't judge... :| ), sudden realisation hit me as I realised... I'm talking to a green exploding thing,

 _CREEPERSSSSSS isssss our namessssss, what issssss itssssss?_ It asks me,

 _My name is Kyra, why are you attacking us?_ I question it,

 _Your kind killssss oursssss ssssso we must protect oursssselvessss_ , it simply states as I feel pity for the creepers,

 _We don't mean to cause any harm to your kind we just want to find our memories a-and we don't know where to start an-_ I start,

 _Hmmm... I ssssenssse a good aura around you and your friendssss and we can hear the honesty in your voice, how about we let_ _you go and ssssspread the word -a good one- about you four_ , it suggests,

 _Yes! that would be..._ I fall unconscious...

Yup's POV -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What just happened?" I state confused... here's what I know happened, Kyra fell asleep and fell off of the branch, I tried to grab her but I was to late. The weird creatures caught her and carried her to the make-shift beds then the three of them looked at us then took a step back in respect, showing it wouldn't hurt us. Tree-Pig then hopped down and he(she?) Didn't get blown up so we then hopped off and here we are now so I sit down in hope to try and clear my head. As I'm resting I don't realise a certain green creature sitting next to me, I look up and jump about an inch high after seeing it,

"Phew... You scared me there buddy! Heh heh..." I say as the creature looks at my hand and back up as me,

"You want some TLC buddy?" I ask it and is sits up looking somewhat like a dog, I swear if this guy had a tail it would be wagging so fast that it would break of and fly to the moon and back. Seriously this guy is pretty excited. I reach up to pet it and as I touch it it feels sort of fluffy and soft, I widen my eyes in surprise as it snuggles down into my lap,

"Where did the 'I'm gonna blow you up' guy from before go?" I ask, laughing,

"I'm gonna go find Kyra's sword, I'll be back soon," Steve says smiling, we argue about someone going with and we soon after agree for a creeper to go with him incase he runs into anything or anyone else leaving me with the other creepers and Kyra waiting for evening to fall across the sky as we wait for Kyra to wake up cuz dat gurl has some SERIOUS explaining to do.

 **A/N: HEY POTATOES! Again I am so so sorry for not updating recently I have been really lazy and wifi wasn't working and I could go on but I don't want to waste your time with that stuff and I want to thank my bff irl or Yup *wink wonk* for the support on this story but thank YOU guys for all support and hello to everywhere in the world! Anyway, punch that review button in the face LIKA BOOOOOOOSS aaaand cookies all 'round 3 and as always BUH-BYE MY POTATOES (if you get that outro reference cookies to you :3)**


	6. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Hey potatoes... I'm sorry about this but I need to put this story on hold... Yeah I'm sorry, I just have MASSIVELY writers block and I haven't had much inspiration for writing... Just give me like, a month and I promise I will come back! God I feel so bad doing this to you... I promise to try and make the break as short as possible! Anyways, thank you and for the last time in a while, BUH-BYE MY POTATOES! STAY KAWAII!

PS. I'm really sorry and I feel horrible doing this but I just need a bit of time :)


End file.
